


So Beautiful

by LilRedFox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, NOT SAD, cry, dumb, idk - Freeform, no rhyme, poor attempt at poetry, ramble, something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRedFox/pseuds/LilRedFox





	So Beautiful

Isn't there something beautiful in how she cries?

Her tearing eyes like rubies dripping with rain

 

Rain from a storm that fought hard to stay with his lover the clouds

Clouds that could handle the weight no more than she could ever

 

Every gasp of breath shaking her frame like thunder

Thunder a fearful boom following a stern look

 

Look at how beautifully she cries

Cries into the night of silence

 

Silence echoes her cries into a rhythm 

Rhythm beats along in 1...2 gasp 1...2 whine

 

Whines like the wind whistling in the air

Air so greatly needed, so majestic. 

 

Majestic rubies illuminated by the stern faces

Faces dripping as tears fall, cracking in gasps

 

Gasp, won't you? At her beauty

Beauty fills her cries like a storm feared by all

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
